Reasons 1
by Kikitare
Summary: Neji is comming back from a misson from Hidden Mist to retrieve a Princess. She has unwillingly become is gf and 'sexslave.' What if Hiashi and the main branch hear about this? WHAT? Neji ALSO has to be finding a WIFE! NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

_By :Kikitare_

_Disclaimer : (1) Kishimoto is his name, not Kikitare_

_Dedicated to : RedHotPhoenix and Tsucaten _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Requests : I take requests… …if you want me to make a story based on what you want… …that is… …only if you want…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason number (1) : Chapter (1)**

A beautiful, young woman ran down the busy streets of the Hidden Mist, her gateway to freedom and adventure. She was a princess, yet, her clothing said otherwise.

She had beautiful, dark brown hair that swayed from left to right as she ran through the busy streets. Her chocolate eyes kept her sight marked in front of her, and her clothes… They were dark blue with silver lines holding her top up. She had a white, non-fuzzy scarf on, which covered her mouth and warmed her face during the cold winter days. Her black skirt was long enough to cover over the top of her blackish, brownish boots with silver linings.

She wandered down the endless roads, passing by multiples of ramen stores, fashion markets and made a swift turn towards a broken down home. A scream broke out from an area about 50 degrees north from her. It seemed that there was a ruckus, a big disturbment going on somewhere within the tranquil town.

Pushing through the crowd, curious and wondering why there was a sudden scream, she bumped into people and nodded saying a simple, "sorry." She finally yielded her movements when she realized that she was in front of everyone standing away from the 2 men.

One was beating her precious friend, Lee up. The other 3 were just watching, shivering, but at the same time, laughing.

Quickly brining out her twin daggers from her back pocket, she readied her self to attack, but stopped. She definitely did not want to create a war. She pocketed her twin daggers back into their places and ran up to her friend.

"Lee! Are you okay?" she asked.

"…" Lee force flashed her a smile with his thumbs up, "sure… …Ten-ten, yeah…" Lee fell to the floor, 2 teeth knocked out and a black eye. Ten-ten looked over his features, his hair was still the same dorky bowl – shaped cut… …as usual. Ten-ten sighed.

She looked up at her friend's attacker. He was handsome, high cheekbones, and very, _very_ tall. He had long, shiny black hair. His eyes were as silvery as the silver printed on her top. His outfit was very… …interesting. He had bage/grey non-fuzzy scarf on just like her, which kept his mouth hidden from public view. His shirt was very formal, black with out linings of the Hyuuga crest/symbol embedded in silver. His pants were bage/grey with pockets on the sides, which helped him warm his finger tips in the cold weather.

This wasn't the time to admire someone who was beating up her friend! She needed to demand what he was doing to her friend! What was he doing here anyway? "Excuse me… …Sir… …but, why were you beating up my friend?"

The young, handsome man just looked at her and blinked, "he was bothering me." Was his simple, obvious reply to her somewhat stupid question.

Ten-ten stared back, "…please, just leave us alone..."

He looked back at her and smirked, "I am a powerful man, I can do whatever I please. You see," he thorohly looked at her up and down, "_slave_, my father…well, somewhat of a father is Hyuuga Hiashi. I am from the royal Hyuuga family. _Who_, are you? To challenge me and tell me what to do."

**Enter…Inner Ten-ten appears**

_What…the hell! What kind of ignorant bastard is this? I'll show him a finger or two? Heck! I'll show him my two fists! _

Ten-ten stared at the ground and grinned back at the Hyuuga boy. "I think know who I am, and I think I now know who _you_ are. You are from the royal bloodline of Konoha, Neji Hyuuga, yes? You are the heir to their clan. You must be powerful. I doubt that you know who I am though. I appears that you do not know anything about this village and it's peaceful inhabitants," Ten-ten said, observing Neji and his men, "with outfits like those, I don't think that you were properly suited for your venture here."

Neji snorted and looked back at his crew. Naruto was wearing short sleeves, and was shivering. Kiba's teeth were chattering and his hands were moving up and down his arms, trying to provoke heat. "So, what about it? I was sent here on a mission to find the… …princess of the Hidden Mist."

Ten-ten's eye widened and got Lee's arm around her shoulder, helping him get up. "What do you need to discuss with her about?" She was having trouble getting him up, his head kept on leaning more to the left, and when she tilted more to the left, his head leaned more to the right. …damn…

"That… …is very confidential, if you know where she is, please inform me," Neji said rudely.

"Well, in that case…" Ten-ten sighed and then silently murmured, "this is she."

Neji's eyes immediately opened, and he bowed down, "forgive me… …my highness…" he said, a bit too snobby - ish. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru immediately bowed their heads down after seeing their captain, Neji bow his head down.

_Heh, not too shabby. At least they know who's boss now. Yeah! Power is awesome! I feel this new power of power flowing inside my blood and outside my body._

"It is alright… …Hyuuga Neji," Ten-ten said, starting to walk to the nearest shelter to drop off her friend, Lee. "Please take care of him," she said to two elderly people who just smiled and nodded at her, "as you wish, princess." Ten-ten ran back to Hyuuga Neji and his three comrades and waved behind her shoulder, "thank you!"

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ten-ten said, standing right in front of the towering Hyuuga. She looked up at the Hyuuga in question.

"I am going to totally destroy, annihilate your village," Neji stopped and looked at the horror – struck face of Ten-ten, he smirked, "unless you abide to my rules…"

Ten-ten fell to the ground; she didn't call for her village to be destroyed.

Neji snorted and raised his right hand in the air and gathered chakra within it. The chakra churned, and grew and grew. It gathered such immense power, and was getting bigger and bigger. You could feel the power from within a 50 - meter radius. "Hurry up with you answer…" Neji lifted the energy ball and punched it with his bare fist, making it hit a nearby village house, completely burning it down. The roof started crumbling to the fire's will and people started screaming. It was complete hysteria. It was chaotic. It was melted the snow, turning the ground to water. People slipped, children slipped and hit their heads. The fire kept on growing.

Ten-ten watched with wide eyes, watching her people suffer. Watching her home turn into a distress chaotic empire. She immediately clung onto Neji's bage/grey shorts, "please! Stop! I'll… …do… …anything… Please leave my people alone!"

Neji smirked. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the houses stopped burning, the snow stopped melting and people stopped sreaming. Time had stopped. Neji, Ten-ten, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones that were unaffected.

"Fine."

Ten-ten looked up and looked outwards; there was no fire, nothing but peaceful snow falling down from the sky again. "Thank… …you…" Ten-ten said, standing up.

Neji looked at her, "did you forget the deal? I want you to abide by my rules…" She looked back at the three other boys, who were nodding their heads. 'That's right… …he said something about annihilating my village…if I didn't abide towards his rules… What is he getting at? What does he want from a girl like me? I am a master at weaponry, I have many skills, but… …that's a complete secret to everyone in this village, especially outsiders… Just what is he scheming at?' Ten-ten thought.

_That bastard was obviously using me! Pft! What a jerk – ass! _

"I will abide towards you rules…" she glared at Neji, "_if_ you keep _your_ end of the deal." Neji nodded in approval. "I want you to never come back here again. I want you to never harm this village, or any other village. Are we clear on that?"

Neji nodded.

"Now, my rules. I promise to abide to _your_ rules… …yadda… …yadda… What I want _you_ to do, is to come back with me to village of Konoha, Hidden Leaf," Neji looked at Ten-ten and saw that she nodded, "I want you to completely obey me while we are on this journey. You must _always, **always**_ obey me under any circumstances. Are we clear?"

Ten-ten nodded.

Neji reached his hand out, and Ten-ten reluctantly shook it. "Deal," they both said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Time began to tick and tock again. Ten-ten's people began moving about, like nothing had happened. The children who were once crying stopped crying. They all starting playing in the snow. The house that had been burnt did not seem burnt anymore, for it was up again with no damages what – so – ever on it.

"B-but… …how?" Ten-ten said, staring at her village with disbelief.

Neji smirked, "well, duh? That whole explosion thing was just a demonstration of what I was going to do if you didn't abide towards my rules." Neji smirked an evil smirk and turned around, "let us be off then, shall we?" Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru joined in after Neji and took their leave.

Ten-ten stood there, dumbfounded. She had been tricked. Well, there was no turning back now. At least she saved her village from total anhilation; that was the least she could do for her village now…

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY… …HE TRICKED ME! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! ARGH….!_

"Wait up!" Ten-ten called, running past Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru, who were behind Neji.

Neji looked back at her, sighed in annoyance and said, "my rules. I have many reasons for calling upon you. Right now, we shall start with my 'Reason number (1),' the very start of out chapter number (1)," Neji said, examining Ten-ten's pretty face, "you are going to have to pose… …as my girl friend. Also, when no one is there, you are going to be my personal slave. Won't that be fun?" Neji smirked at her, a glint in his eyes.

_Does this guy have a sense of humor? Because that last line really sucked. He should get lessons. Wait…he wanted a slave? He wants to make me a slave? Oh, so that **does** mean that I'll give him lessons on sarcasm. …wait… …that's bad… …damn…_

Ten-ten's eye twitched and she shook with horror. A… ...a… ...personal… ...slave? What the hell is he going to do? Make me to housework? Make me kiss him? Scare off his fan girl club? Or…maybe…maybe…maybe become his sex slave?

_HA HA HA! As if! Hyuuga's are primarily known for their intelligence and being gentle men to women. …right?_

"You are going to be my sex slave," Neji said, pointing a finger up in the air.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! NANI!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Yes, well, it kind of sucked…didn't it? Anyway, I hope that I get at least 6 reviews for this story because I dedicate it to my best friend, RedHotPhoenix, and also to Tsucaten. Many thanks to those who have read,_

_Kikitare_


	2. Chapter 2

By : Kikitare (last name is going to be unknown…)

Disclaimer : (2) My name is Kikitare. (last name is going to be unknown…)

Dedicated : To all my reviews! Thank you! (last name is going to be unknown…o.o;;)

**_Opening _menu_ SPECIALS : SHOUT OUTS : _**

**Ryotsu-chan** : I will continue this ficcy, I already have the next 20 chapters written out! XD

**Tsucaten** : I KNOW who you are now!

**Yukito Sagaharo** : AH! STOP IT! You are going to ruin my reputation! Haha, yeah, I do… …bite me… XP

**Sakran** : I'm gald, always happy to hear that I come up with good ideas!

**Akino Matoumiken** : Whoa, such a long name. I hope I spelt it right! He. He. Neway, YES! IT IS VERY DIFFERENT!

**Sexual-Itako** : He. He. Well, here it is!

**HimeHikari** : pretty name! um. Well, I'm updating! XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**From Last Time**_

"Wait up!" Ten-ten called, running past Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru, who were behind Neji.

Neji looked back at her, sighed in annoyance and said, "my rules. I have many reasons for calling upon you. Right now, we shall start with my 'Reason number (1),' the very start of out chapter number (1)," Neji said, examining Ten-ten's pretty face, "you are going to have to pose… …as my girl friend. Also, when no one is there, you are going to be my personal slave. Won't that be fun?" Neji smirked at her, a glint in his eyes.

_Does this guy have a sense of humor? Because that last line really sucked. He should get lessons. Wait…he wanted a slave? He wants to make me a slave? Oh, so that **does** mean that I'll give him lessons on sarcasm. …wait… …that's bad… …damn…_

Ten-ten's eye twitched and she shook with horror. A… ...a… ...personal… ...slave? What the hell is he going to do? Make me to housework? Make me kiss him? Scare off his fan girl club? Or…maybe…maybe…maybe become his sex slave?

_HA HA HA! As if! Hyuuga's are primarily known for their intelligence and being gentle men to women. …right?_

"You are going to be my sex slave," Neji said, pointing a finger up in the air.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! NANI!_

_**End From Last Time**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reason (1) : Chapter (2)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! Are you serious!" Ten-ten asked, walking up in front of Neji, making his movements come to a sudden halt. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru weren't paying attention, so, they ended up crashing into one another's back.

Neji groaned in annoyance and looked down at Ten-ten with amusement held within his eyes. "Yes, you are to be my girl friend… …and my sex slave." His eyes reflected nothing but coldness and annoyance with her.

'Was he just toying with her? Please tell me that this is just some sick joke; tell me that this is just one of those hysterical dreams. If it wasn't, then, why on earth did he take her away from her village? Why did he want her? Maybe it was just because she was a princess? What the hell did he want her for? …oh… …right… …to be his girl friend and be his sex slave… A sex slave for his own freaking pleasure! She didn't even know what 'kissing' felt like! She was only 19! About to turn 20 in about a month! There was NO way in **hell** she'd risk her virginity to a bastard like him… …bastard… …stupid teme…' Ten-ten thought, her sensitivity was starting to kick in and reach its maximum limits.

"Neji, what _kind_ of sex slave?" Ten-ten paused, taking a good look at Neji face, "you mean a slave that is like a maid right? A maid sex slave that is just the opposite sex right? You seriously…" Ten-ten paused again, looking directly into Neji's eyes. His pure whitish silvery eyes showed no sign of hindrance, but of… …lust? She shivered and looked behind her, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru… …were gone.

Neji approached her, inching closer by every step. Ten-ten countered this by moving back wards, inching farther by every step. Neji's strides were larger because he was taller, and finally cornered Ten-ten when she bumped into a tree.

"…oops…" Ten-ten said, looking around frantically for an escape. Neji was coming closer and closer, there was absolutely **_no_** escape. Neji came closer and closer, Ten-ten's heart started beating faster and faster. Not because of excitement, but because of fear. He was going to freaking rape her! She started running, praying that she could run away from her. Selfishness embraced her. She wanted to save her life, even if her poor decision destroyed her village. She just **needed** to get away from him.

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

_**Ten-ten's Flash Back**_

Ten-ten, a 19 – year – old girl. A princess of the Hidden Mist. She had a wonderful tutor, since she had no parents. Her parents were A - N - B – U who went missing in a mission. A week later, they were announced M – I – A. Ten-ten found out later when she was 7 that it meant, 'missing in action.'

Ten-ten was never the same again. She had thought that her parents were somewhere else, maybe in Japan, coming back after a long time to give her a present.

Everyday after school in Hidden Mist academy, she's run home after school, crying because she was alone, because the children at school always picked on her, saying that she was a 'hobo.' She cried because no one was there for her to turn to. She cried because she knew that everything that was important to her was now gone.

It was only a few years late, when she had finally turned 10, that she meet the Queen of the Hidden Mist, Saishuko Kikiana. She was pretty, kind, and the strongest kunoichi of all times. Ten-ten wanted to be just like that.

Ten-ten started to run home in tears, children were laughing at her, calling her a 'wimp.' Blinded by her tears and her frantic hope to get away from the hurtful children, she ran into a woman.

"I'm sorry there young one," the kind voice said, bending down to Ten-ten's level. Ten-ten kept of crying, hiccupping because of her lack of air. Ten-ten didn't bother trying to look because her eyes were puffy and red; her tears were still streaming down. The women picked Ten-ten up and started rocking her like a mother. Ten-ten relaxed and soon fell asleep within the woman's arms.

_**End Ten-ten's Day (continuous Flash Back)**_

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

_**Ten-ten's Next Day (continuous Flash Back)**_

The next day Ten-ten awoke in a room that was surrounded by guards. She sat up and realized that she was sleeping on a nice, warm couch. "Huh?" Ten-ten asked, looking from left to right, seeing no one. "N-no… …I don't want to be left alone again…" Ten-ten said, starting to cry again.

Just then, a door opened, and in walked a tall woman who seemed to be in her early mid twenties. "Hey there little one. Seems you got up early!" The tall woman said, turning around to close the large 20 – by – 20 doors. She later took a seat next to Ten-ten and grinned. "Feeling okay there?"

Ten-ten rubbed her eyes and stopped crying, "yeah, but… …who are you Miss?" The woman had on 2 hair clips, keeping her bangs from falling on her face. Her shirt showed quite a bit of cleavage and her hair was untidy.

The tall woman stared and smiled, "why, hello there! I'm Saishuko Kikiana! The **_greatest_** kunoichi of **_all_** time! But you can call me, 'number one!'"

Ten-ten stared, "really?" There was no way this… …woman who smelt of sake (wine) and rum (wine again) could possibly be the best of the bestest kunoichis.

"Seriously!" The tall woman said, her eyebrows moved up in acknowledgment. "Why? You don't believe me?" Saishuko frowned; maybe it was because she didn't brush her hair. Or… …was it the sake and rum?

"Well, that's not it Miss. You see, a lot of people told me that my parents were…" Ten-ten stopped, about to cry, "strong…but…they…t-they…" Tears started forming on Ten-ten's eyes and were about to fall.

Saishuko knew better than to further go into this conversation, so, she decided on a new conversation. "Don't worry Ten-ten, I shall raise you to become a strong kunoichi like me!" Saishuko said, flexing her arm muscle.

Ten-ten giggled and smiled a smile that hadn't been seen in a long time. It was a smile that really meant, 'hi, I am Ten-ten. I… …am really happy…'

"Hey, keep that smile plastered on your face, your smile is a smile that can brighten up the pathway from darkness… …to light. Always know, be strong. Be strong in whatever you do. Never give up!"

**End Ten-ten's Flash Back**

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

With her past in her mind, she concentrated an enormous amount chakra into her feet and started to run faster, much faster. Neji smirked, "Byakugan!" he shouted, watching Ten-ten as she ran from place to place within Hidden Mist's woods. Byakugan allowed him to see the sufficient amount of chakra that Ten-ten had put into her feet and legs to help her run faster. 'Interesting, she's a princess, she's pretty, she's mine and she's strong.' Neji thought. He jumped into a tree and started jumping from branch - to - branch, heading the same way that Ten-ten was heading. He was going to trap her.

Ten-ten started huffing and puffing, but did not give into her screaming muscles that were in pain. 'I **need** to **stop** running!' Ten-ten thought, starting to slow down. Her breathing was becoming difficult, the faster she ran, the smaller amount of air she could get in. The air was cold, making her throat go dry. She was panting, huffing and puffing; there was no way that she could escape him. She could feel that he was right behind her. Slowing down and stopping… …that was the biggest mistake ever.

Neji had been tracing her chakra and saw that it was starting to deplete. 'It would only be a matter of time until she collapses.' The Hyuuga prodigy thought, slowing his pace a little, but still keeping up with Ten-ten and her fast movements.

Ten-ten fell to the ground, back against the damp, wet forest floors. Her chest heaved up and down, taking in sufficient amounts of oxygen within each huge gasp for air. 'I hope that I out ran that Neji… …if he catches up to me… …well then! Fuck!' Ten-ten thought, not hearing the grass crumble as the Hyuuga prodigy came up behind her.

"…Ten-ten…" Neji said sternly.

_HOLY CRAP! HE FOUND ME! SHIT! I'M IN DEEP SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_

Ten-ten immediately sat up from lying down and looked behind her, seeing that Neji was within a close distance. "Shit." Was all that she could say before soft, hungry lips found their way onto her own soft, trembling lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know... ...I am SO sorry for making this chapter quite… ...short... Anyway, If you guys review a little more…I'll be sure to post up the next chapter… D_

_It might contain a little… …or BIG rape scene… …it all depends on the amount of reviews and thoughts!_

_-Kikitare_

_P . S . _

…_do not fret, I might NOT put in a rape scene... …for, I have conducted _**2**_ different story endings. (I'll definitely have **MORE** than **20** chapters for this story. I already have it all typed out on my computer. XD I'm just going to wait until I have the fair amount of reviews. He. He. **Neji** and **Ten-ten** will end up **loving** each other... ...do **NOT** worry!_


	3. Chapter 3

By : Kikitare (nursery rhymes provoke violence…)

Disclaimer : (3) Fan fiction is no place fore people who create anime / manga! (nursery rhymes provoke violence…)

Dedicated : To all my reviewers! Thank you! (nursery rhymes provoke violence…o.o;;)

_**Opening menu SPECIALS : SHOUT OUTS :**_

**Tsucaten** : Thank you, and yes, I got a LOT of reviews saying 'no rape.'

**Cookiiex** : No problem! Just keep on reviewing… …lol

**Nioru Misachi** : No, rushing is not the problem. Its getting the reviews, lol.

**Nioru Misachi **: Hah, yeah. It is like... ...totally messing up my hard drive! X.X But I shall keep it anyway. Now you know that I can never say one of those annoying messages, 'writer's block.'

**Maeriny** : Yup, I know, no rape scene. deletes the rape scene 20 chapter story

**Sakran** : Don't worry; there won't be any hate between the two! But… …some dislikes….? He. He.

**Safron Angel** : This is it. XP

**Yukito Sagaharo** : …o.o so is that a yes, or a no?

**Swaying Mercury** : Yes, I love NejiTen as well. Don't worry, there will be a BIG **BOLD** warning sign that says, 'this part is rated M.' In the next chapter, I'll have the 'part is rated M' summarized without the whole lemon thing. But with what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From Last Time**

Ten-ten fell to the ground, back against the damp, wet forest floors. Her chest heaved up and down, taking in sufficient amounts of oxygen within each huge gasp for air. 'I hope that I out ran that Neji… …if he catches up to me… …well then! Fuck!' Ten-ten thought, not hearing the grass crumble as the Hyuuga prodigy came up behind her.

"…Ten-ten…" Neji said sternly.

_HOLY CRAP! HE FOUND ME! SHIT! I'M IN DEEP SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_

Ten-ten immediately sat up from lying down and looked behind her, seeing that Neji was within a close distance. "Shit." Was all that she could say before soft, hungry lips found their way onto her own soft, trembling lips.

**End From Last Time**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reason ( 1) : Chapter (3)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit." Was all that she could say before a soft hand touched her face, covering her mouth; thus, muffling her scream of surprisement. Ten-ten looked up to see Neji. His Byakugan was activated, making him look like an old, wrinkly man. Ten-ten tried hard not to burst out laughing like an idiot.

"Shut up slave," Neji said, glaring sternly at her. Ten-ten slopped all of her movements and slowly began to relax in his grasp. Just when she started relaxing, he let go if her, watching as her mouth formed into a pout.

"Hey, Ne – omphf!" Ten-ten said, Neji covered her mouth again and shoved her head into the ground. 'I guess this was the way a Hyuuga shuts someone up. How rude…' Ten-ten thought, sighing mentally.

Neji looked around, staying near to the ground. Someone… …or something was following them. That thing, or person… …was really fast. His Byakugan picked up something; a huge amount of chakra was headed towards them, and fast. His / her / its speed was rising by 1 mile per second!

Ten-ten's head was shoved in the mud and she tried to open her eyes. '…mud can be so troublesome…" Ten-ten thought again. Trying to open her eyes, Ten-ten eventually got mud into them. Thus, stinging them.

Oh crap, she needed to rub the annoying mud out of her eyes. They stung! She couldn't take it anymore! She was going to explode!

Ten-ten harshly stood up, knocking Neji's hand off of her head. She took in a huge amount of air and started rubbing her eyes, "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out now!" Ten-ten screamed, running around in circles like an idiot, rubbing her eyes like they were on fire. 'If she started rubbing her eyes any faster, they were _sure_ to catch on fire.' Neji thought.

Neji's left eye twitched and screamed, "shut up you dolt!" Ten-ten didn't hear and kept on screaming and running in circles like an idiot. Neji's right eye started twitching in harmony with his other eye. He had had it! He was going to loose it and start shouted too.

…control… …okay, step 1… …breathe… … …aw, crap, I can't do this…

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up you dolt!" Neji screamed, running after Ten-ten who was running around in circles while rubbing her eyes vigorously.

Ten-ten had ruined his plans to find out who was stalking them and why Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere Up High in the Trees…**

Lee sat there, amused with Ten-ten's actions… …and the black haired man's actions as well. 'Wait… …wasn't that the guy who was beating me up back at the village?' Lee thought. 'Wow, he sure is a loser! Wait… …I can begin to believe that I actually lost to a loser like him! I will defeat him in a dual! Please give me strength… …Master Gai…' Lee thought, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

After a few more tears, Lee cried, "Yosh," and stood up from where he was perched and jumped down to the ground. He landed gracefully on the grassy plains and pointed a finger at the black haired dude.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere Down Low on the Ground…**

"You there! The loser with the black hair!"

Neji stopped running after Ten-ten and looked back to see where that annoying voice had originated from. It was that same weird bowl cut haired kid from the village. Neji smirked, "what do you want? Loser." Neji made the 'loser' part sound more like a statement than a question.

"I want to challenge you… …to a duel! Winner takes all!" Lee cried, shifting his body into a more relaxed way, having his left foot move more forward and tucking back one of his arms behind his back. He was ready to attack.

Ten-ten stopped running after she heard that voice. There was no mistaking it; it was definitely, _definitely _Lee. Ten-ten turned around and noticed that Neji wasn't facing her, but where she was now facing. He was staring straight at Lee. Ten-ten couldn't see Lee, so she adjusted her view by stepping more to her right, trying to get a view of her friend. Neji's big head was in the way…

(A/N: Neji does _not_ have a big head in this story, Ten-ten was just being sarcastic… …I think… He. He. Who's up for some ice cream?)

"Lee!" Ten-ten asked, seeing her friend in his combat form.

"Ten-ten!" Lee asked, seeing his friend behind the black haired loser.

Ten-ten and Lee ran up to each other and hugged, leaving out a totally rejected Hyuuga prodigy.

"Ten-ten!" Lee cried.

"Lee!" Ten-ten cried.

"Ten-ten!" Lee cried… …again…

"Lee!" Ten-ten cried… …again…

"Ten-ten!" Lee cried… …_again_…

"Lee!" Ten-ten cried… …_again_…

"Ten-ten!" Lee cried… (A/N: for the last time, I swear!)

"Lee!" Ten-ten cried… (A/N: for the last time. I swear!)

Ten-ten and Lee did a bear hug (A/N: in a brotherly and sisterly way) and Neji was there to witness it.

"Yosh! Ten-ten, it has been quite a few years since I have seen you last! It was like only yesterday when I saw you as a little, blooming flower. But now, you are a fully blossomed flower!" Lee said, tears were starting to form out of his eyes.

Neji scooted in and pounded Lee on the head, sending him flying. Ten-ten's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, the Hyuuga prodigy _is_ actually strong." Ten-ten said, rolling her eyes.

"I just sent your little boy friend flying, aren't you worried about him at all?" Neji asked, slightly confused.

Ten-ten reddened, "he is **_not_** my boy friend. He is like my little brother, and I need to watch him like… …24/7. Oh, and Lee is tougher than that, it'll take more than a punch to bring him down."

Lee jumped back to his feet. Oh sure, that punch did hurt, but heck, Ten-ten's punches were much scarier… …and much, _much_ deadlier. "You are right, you black haired loser. Ten-ten – hime trained me, and that's why I am such a good fighter!" Lee said, flexing his arm muscle.

Ten-ten grinned triumphantly at Lee and smirked back at Neji, "oh, and he is _really_ fast."

Neji smirked back, "why don't I fight you instead, teacher?"

Ten-ten snorted, "and risk my precious time on a person like _you?_ No way, I pass."

Lee smiled, "yosh! The spring time of youth is still in you, Ten-ten – hime!"

Neji and Ten-ten both snorted, "yeah? I don't need no 'spring time of youth' to beat the crap out of that wimp." Ten-ten glared Neji, and Neji glared back with the same amount of hatred.

"But you know what? I remember saying that you need to do what ever I say, or else the village gets it," Neji said, moving his right hand in a circular motion, creating chakra to build up.

Ten-ten saw this and frowned, "you are _such_ a low person, Hyuuga… …fine, I'll abide towards your rules. If I win, then I want you to never come to my village again and I want to be free from being your girl friend or sex slave, or what ever it is you wanted me to be."

Neji nodded.

"If I somehow loose," Ten-ten paused and snorted, "like that'll ever happen, you get to choose what you want."

Neji nodded again.

"Are we both clear on the terms?" Ten-ten asked, ignoring a shouting Lee.

"Ten-ten – hime! I said that I wanted t challenge him first! Ten-ten –hime! Are you listening to me?" Lee whined. But, he was ignored.

Neji smirked, "you are one fine, smart girl. Fine, but, if you loose to me, I can make you do _what ever_ I want?"

Ten-ten sighed and nodded, "yeah, yeah, what _ever_ you want, Hyuuga."

Neji thought about it and nodded in approval, "I like the idea, and I approve. Let the match begin."

"Right back at you, Hyuuga."

Ten-ten and Neji shook hands.

The deal was made.

And soon, the match was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hime princess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_w00t, 3rd chapter is out, and I have more than 20 reviews! W00t! I absolutely love you guys! But I know that you guys hate me because you people were waiting **forever **for me to update this story and my other stories. Well, guess what? I will be updating **ALL** of my stories, **ALL** 8 of them really soon. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the 17 other chapters to come! So until then, stay tuned!_

_Reason (1) : Chapter (4) : Neji and Ten-ten's Heated Battle : The 1 Fight that determines it all!_

_We will be seeing you until then!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

By : Kikitare and RedHotPhoenix

Disclaimer : (4) I do not make money off of this. All I gain from this is procrastinating from doing homework.

Dedicated : RedHotPhoenix, Tsucaten, all my reviewers and readers and many more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reason ( 1) : Chapter (4)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before we start the fight," Tenten said, "I need to get my weapons." Neji watched her with a bored expression while Lee looked at her with an adoring, admiring face.

Reaching into her bag of 'surprises,' she grabbed 20 shuriken, and with ease, stuffed them into her hidden weapon holster. Then she pulled out two swords, and tied them with double knots on her pants.

Turning back to face her former comrades, she smiled, "'N _now_ I am ready." Neji slowly nodded his head, dropped his arms and walked up from the tree he was leaning on. Lee's eyes burned with the fire of young youth and sat up high in a tree to observe Neji and Tenten's fight.

As Neji stood still, keeping a keen eye on Tenten's movements, Tenten's hand slowly reached back to her weapon's holster. Unaware of her hidden motives, Neji quickly burst into a sprint, running straight into her. After all, Neji was most skilled in close combat attacks.

Tenten's eye twitched as she saw Neji quickly sprinting towards her. Noticing that she had less than a few seconds to counter his first attack, she whipped out 5 shuriken and accurately flung them in Neji's direction. Knowing that Neji would dodge the first one that flew straight at him, she flung two more on his right and left side. If that wasn't enough, she threw one that would hit him in the face and another one that would hit his lower body.

'Shit, Tenten's back to her old tricks again,' Neji thought as he dodged the first one that came at him. He dropped down, picked up his speed again, saw another flying shuriken to his right, and agilely dodged to his left and back to his right once he saw another shuriken fly to his left. The only thing he hadn't anticipated were the two shuriken that hit him on the forehead and the other one that pierced his lower abdomen.

Tenten smirked, watching Neji's face scrunch up in a scowl. Mentally Tenten screamed, 'Yes! I hit the impenetrable Neji Hyuuga!' Neji looked up and smirked mysteriously at Tenten, and she flinched.

Only then did Neji's body make a popping noise and turn into a hazy mist. Tenten's eyes widened in fear, he had used a Copy Jutsu technique. She was screwed, and she knew it. Tenten crouched down low and eyed the trees, the ground, and the sky, looking for Neji. However, Tenten was still unable to find the hidden Neji. She was a sitting duck, and Neji was the hunting crocodile.

(A/N: Yeah…Duck + crocodile lame…Don't mind that…)

Crouched up in a tree branch, Neji smirked as he saw Tenten nervously looking around for him. 'You'll get it now Tenten,' Neji thought, his smirk widening. His hand began manifesting with chakra, making it emit a blue aura.

A shiver ran through Tenten's back, steering her to turn to her left. She looked up and saw a blue light within one of the trees. It was so far up in the tree she had to squint to get a better look. She saw black, long hair, a blue glowing hand, and a shining glint coming from where she thought the person's forehead was supposed to be. It was Neji.

'Shit, she caught sight of me,' Neji thought as he quickly took advantage of the situation. Tenten was in shock, and he was at full power; he knew he had this fight in the bag. Jumping down from the tree, his right hand pulled back and ready for a dynamite punch, Neji's was all concentration.

Seeing that Neji was coming at her at full power, she quickly unsheathed her twin katana blades and positioned them to successfully pierce any enemy that was foolish enough to come close enough.

"Bring it Neji!" Tenten screamed. Determination was evidently plastered on her face.

Neji's eyes squinted and collided with Tenten's blades. Tenten 's left knee bent down due to the powerful force Neji was producing with his two, blue aura emitting hands. Neji felt her weaken, and secretly smirked. There was no way Tenten would be able to keep up with his power if he increased his power.

Tenten felt him strengthening his attack, fearing defeat, she summoned more than half her energy into an attack that made her blades clash for a mere second that blew a surprised Neji back by a few yards.

Neji looked at her with a half surprised face, "Was that a new technique Tenten?" He'd never say, but he was so assured that he would win. Well, Tenten was just lucky, and that's all Neji would leave it to.

Tenten managed to grin, signaling that the answer was a 'yes.' 'Damn it!,' Tenten screamed in her head, 'I only meant to use a bit more than half of my power into that backlash technique! I hardly have any energy left!' She glanced over to Neji's direction. He was getting ready for another attack. She was doomed, and she knew that she had definitely lost the match. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down attempting to fight! She was going to lose proudly!

Once he saw that she was ready for another attack, he launched himself into another sprint, only this time he was 10 times faster. His rise in speed certainly surprised an unsuspecting Tenten. Unable to block, attack, or dodge the white blur, Tenten stood still, eyes wide with surprise.

The only thing Tenten thought was, 'Gawd damn it.'

Seeing that Tenten didn't do anything to block, attack or dodge him running towards her, he tried to slow down. That, however, did not work. Neji ran straight into Tenten, knocking both of them down.

Observing the entire fiasco, Lee quickly jumped down from the trees. There he saw Neji lying on top of Tenten. 'Ooh…What a naughty pose,' Lee thought as he chuckled softly.

As the dust cleared, Neji opened his eyes. "Stupid Tenten, what the hell was she thinking?" Neji said.

"Hey! Tenten! Neji!" Lee called out.

Neji turned his head to his left and saw the upside-down bowl hair cut, green spandex wearing former comrade of his. "We're here," Neji replied.

Once Lee got a better view of where Neji and Tenten were, he blushed and looked away. Chuckling, Lee said, "I never knew _the_ Neji Hyuuga was a pervert."

Neji's brow twitched, "Excuse me? I'm no per-"

It was only then did he realize that something soft, -like his pillow at home-, was clutched in his right hand. His eyes widened. 'Oh God…please no,' Neji thought. He looked down and saw an unconscious Tenten. He moved his eyes to the right, and there clutched in his right hand was her…

'Dear Lord God!' Neji screamed in his mind.

Neji immediately jumped off of Tenten, his right eye and hand twitched. He quickly turned to Lee, who was still having his own fit of giggles.

"Lee…If you _dare_ tell _anyone_ about this, I swear I'll kill you," Neji stated coldly. He was _not_ lying, and he'd be _damned_ if _anyone_ ever got the nerve to tell him he was a pervert. Let alone knowing the fact that there was someone else in the world who knew he had touched Tenten's…Ahem.

"Ah ha ha ha," Lee giggled, "S-s-su-sure, Ah ha ha heh heh ha ha." Satisfied with his answer, Neji glanced back at the unconscious Tenten, and back to Lee.

Knowing that Lee was still too absorbed in his fit of giggles, Neji picked up Tenten's fallen weapons, and emptied them into her bag. After collecting all of her weapons, he grabbed her bag and placed it over his shoulders. He bent down to pick up the unconscious Tenten and placed her in his arms in the 'bridal style position.'

"I wonder how Hiashi – sama is going to take it when he sees Tenten," Neji thought as he ran towards the Hyuuga mansion with an unknowing Tenten sleeping in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear readers,

It has been a while since I've updated. Ok, no, scratch that, **AGES** since I've updated. I apologize. Oh, and thank you to all reviewers. I love you all.

Sincerely beloved,

Hinata

_Reason (1) : Chapter (5) : Tenten's new wardrobe_

_We will be seeing you until then!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

By : Kikitare

Disclaimer : (5) If I really owned Naruto, would I be making fanfiction about my own show?

Dedicated : RedHotPhoenix, Tsucaten, all my reviewers and readers and many more :D 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reason (1) : Chapter (5)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji studied Tenten's peaceful, sleeping face. Turning his eyes back to the sight set in front of him, Neji continued running, even though the weight of the 'heaviest bag on earth' and the sleeping Tenten in his arms were dragging him down. "At least she doesn't snore in her sleep," Neji sighed thoughtfully.

Neji passed dark alleys, trashcans, mailbox by mailbox, and houses after houses swiftly. The moment he reached silvery, pristine steps, he halted his running. The sudden cut in inertia caused him to lurch forward a bit.

He had reached the Hyuuga household. "Home sweet home," Neji whispered sarcastically as he took out his house key. He quickly opened the door, entered with Tenten still sleeping in his arms. He turned around to close the door and lock it.

The glowing, shiny exterior of the Hyuuga mansion was an incredible sight for anyone. Anyone but for Neji… The Hyuuga mansion was anything but an incredible sight for him. The reason? To simply put it, it held torturous memories of his father's tragic death.

Neji sighed sadly. His father's death was a memory that was always unshackled from deep within his heart whenever he came to the Hyuuga mansion. It was a pain that could never heal. Neji snorted in disgust. Why was he still thinking about this? He still had Tenten in his arms and if he stayed around any longer, one of the night guards on patrol might catch him.

Without dawdling, he stealthily crept up the stairs without making even the slightest 'creak.' It was dark, but Neji walked though the hallways 40 paces then turned left and entered his room.

Neji leaned against the door behind him and gazed at his room. It was simple, a room with no wallpapers, a desk, a chair, a lamplight, two comfort chairs, a sofa, drawers, two closets, a bathroom, a rubbish can and a bed with white sheets and two black pillow cases.

Hm.

Neji groaned in displeasure. Neji was in a dilemma. The only way to solve his unpleasant dilemma was to place Tenten on the sofa, or the ground (which he preferred better), or he place her on his bed. (Which was a no-no. But, seeing the fact that he was an honorable Hyuuga who was raised to be an absolute gentleman…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten felt a warm feeling brush on her cheeks. She smiled, liking that feeling. Tenten slowly opened her eyes, and then closed them again. It was the sun, signaling the start of a new day. She stretched and yawned. She was really tired. To be honest, she felt like that young female character that was the princess in the story 'the Princess and the Pea.' She felt like she had slept on a spiky wheel of torture! "It's morning, get up Tenten," Tenten said, still stretching while sitting up.

She looked around her surroundings. White. All she could see was white. Tenten's eyes grew wide, "FUCK! I'M NOT IN SOLLITARY CONFINEMENT AM I?!" She gasped in horror, tugged on her hair in nervousness and stood up within the blink of an eye. Looking around once more, and saw Neji. He was sleeping comfortably in his white, soft, cushiony bed.

Neji got to sleep in the luxurious bed while she had to sleep on the floor?! Tenten was practically screaming right now. Honestly, how unfair was that? Tenten's eye twitched in anger.

"Damnit you, Neji. F'in bastard," Tenten cursed softly. She breathed in, and then slowly breathed out. Was she going to handle this situation calmly, or was she going to handle this situation like a man? Standing up straight, she hovered over Neji's face like a hawk watching its prey. She would wait until he got up. After all, he _did_ spare her in their spar yesterday.

While waiting for Neji to wake up:

-After 5 minutes since hovering over Neji's face: Neji moves his face to the right to snuggle his pillow. Tenten moves from her position to face Neji again.

-After 10 minutes since facing Neji: It seems as if Neji is in a nightmare. He takes a nearby pillow and slaps Tenten with it. Tenten falls down and gets ready to punch him. She refrains from the action and takes a seat next to Neji's bed.

-After Tenten gets fed up with waiting for Neji to wake up: She jumps on him. Goal has been achieved: Neji wakes up.

Neji's eyes opened wide. "Who? What the fuck!" Neji said, trying to capture the intruder with his blanket. Tenten punched through the blankets and hit Neji square in the nose. He flinched and howled back in pain. His defenses were low, meaning that his grip on the blanket was not as strong. Tenten grabbed the blanket and tried to pull it away. Neji, who had recovered from shock, tightened his grip in the blanket again. Tenten tugged while Neji tugged. Tenten jumped off of the bed while still holding a portion of the blanket, hoping that Neji would fall off. Her plan worked, and down came Neji, shirt, pants and all.

Neji scrambled to get up, only to see a towering, smirking Tenten who was looking down at him. "Tenten! What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were a fucking thief!" Neji yelled, his face was flushed.

Tenten brought herself down to his level, squatting. Tenten smiled sweetly and grinned. "Well, Mr. Hyuuga. First of all," Tenten reached out with both hands and gripped his shirt collar, "I find you sleeping on your comfy bed while I'm left sleeping on the cold, hard ground!"

Neji found it hard to concentrate on her words. Everything was so…blurry. The world was going around in circles. His breathing accelerated. It was like…It was like… He didn't know how to describe it. "Tenten…" Neji barely managed to say, "you have…" Neji brought both of his hands and placed them on the sides of Tenten's face. "You have…" Neji's eyes started to close slowly, "…the worst morning breath I have _ever_ smelt in my entire li-"

Tenten's left eye twitched. Her grip on Neji's shirt collar began to tighten. "Neji…You…YOU BASTARD!" Tenten screamed. She banged her head against Neji's and knocked him out. She breathed out heavily. "Me? Bad breath? Well, Mr. Neji Hyuuga, yours isn't as awesomesmelling either."

Tenten looked around, feeling victorious after knocking Neji out. 'Now all I have to do is find out where I am and bust this joint,' Tenten thought. There were two doors. One of them just had to be her way out of this place. The other…well, maybe it was a trap. Maybe both doors lead to a trap that would forever end the life of her! Well, she'd just have to take her chances. Tenten turned the knob of the door that was closest to the bed. The door creaked with a screeching sound.

Tenten flipped on the lights and saw her reflection. It was a bathroom. "Nope, this isn't the door to the exit," Tenten remarked as she exited the room. "Must be the other door," Tenten said cheerfully while skipping.

Tenten placed her hand on the door's knob handle. She turned it, and quickly opened the door. She squeezed her eyes closed, awaiting a bomb to explode or something. But nothing happened. Reluctantly, Tenten opened her eyes. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Tenten looked to her right, and to her left. It was an endless hallway.

"Strange, I wonder where I am. The hallways seem to be never-ending," Tenten remarked. "Aw shit! I'm so lost!" Tenten whinned. Coming to a conclusion that she'd never get anywhere by just complaining, she headed to her left.

She came across a long, spiral staircase that probably led to the ground floor. Guessing that this was her only way out, she ran down the spiral staircase.

Looking around, all Tenten could see were different doors that lead to different rooms. 'Damn, this is a **huge** place!' Tenten thought, amazed. 'Now, doors that lead to exits normally are huge and have really nice designs. That's what I'm going to look for,' Tenten thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Neji**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji groaned. "Damn that girl," Neji moaned in agony, "Now thanks to that girl my head hurts like hell." 'Come to think of it… I never thought of how she'd react to my decision of placing her on the ground… If only I had thought about her reaction… I wouldn't have had this aching headache right now,' Neji thought. He smirked, "Heh, she's cute when she's angry. Speaking of Tenten, where is that girl?"

Neji sat up and looked around his room. Tenten was nowhere in sight. Had she gone somewhere? Could she be in the bathroom? Neji ran to his bathroom to check if she was in there. She wasn't.

'Damnit! Knowing Tenten, she's probably lost. What if Hiashi-sama spots her? I'm going to be in so much trouble,' Neji thought, groaning in despair. After quickly changing his clothes into a less casual attire (The Hyuuga robes) he ran out the door in search of Tenten.

Neji stopped in his tracks. 'Wait, what am I getting all worried about? I'm a genius ninja! All I have to do is sense her chakra to find her,' Neji thought, snorting at his ignorance. He waited a second, and immediately ran down the spiral stairs. 'Crap, she's by Hiashi-sama's door! I have to hurry before he finds her!' Neji thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Tenten**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten passed doors, threaded through different hallways, but still couldn't find the exit. That was when Tenten came across a sliding door. "Yes, Hiashi-sama," called a young girls voice. Tenten's eyes widened.

'Civilization! Other people! Maybe they can help me exit this place,' Tenten thought brightly. Without thinking, Tenten barged through the sliding door and grinned widely. "Hey, I'm lost. Can you guys help me get out of here?" Tenten asked politely.

A tall man with long, black hair turned around to face her. Tenten's eyes widened. 'He looks just like Neji. Long, black hair, serious, white eyes. The only difference is that this guy looks much older,' Tenten thought. The man held a serious look, "who are you? What business do you have here?"

Tenten shot him a confused look, "I'm a guest here? The business you are talking about. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a businesswoman. I am a shinobi. However, I would like it if you would-" Tenten's reply was cut short by a slamming noise.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji said, getting on his knees, bowing. Tenten turned around.

"Neji? How'd you find me?" Tenten asked. Neji just glared at her, giving her hints saying to bow this instant. But, being the oblivious one, Tenten replied, "What? Do you have a problem with your eye, Neji?" Honestly, you'd think someone twitching as much as Neji was, was having a seizure or something.

Hiashi, on the other hand found her obliviousness amusing. He chuckled, "So, what is your name?" Neji sat up, and replied, "Neji, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi looked at Neji with a blank expression. Awkward silence followed soon after Hiashi's reply. Looking at Hiashi, Tenten pointed to herself, asking whether or not he was talking to her. Hiashi nodded slowly.

Tenten grinned and looked at Neji with a victorious smile. Turning back to Hiashi she said, "The name is Tenten, Hiashi-san."

Neji's eyes opened. Neji looked at Hiashi, and then stared at Tenten. She had just called Hiashi-sama a regular person, something he could never do in a million years. How could she be so ignorant?! Hiashi was someone to be totally respected!

Before Hiashi could reply to Tenten's statement, Neji interrupted, "Forgive her, Hiashi-sama. She does not know what she has done."

Hiashi glared at Neji. He backed down. "Neji, I am disappointed. Here I thought you had already learned to never interrupt adults when they are speaking." Neji's mind ran blank. 'Adults?' So Hiashi-sama didn't see him as an adult? But how could that be? He and Tenten were the same age. On top of that, Tenten had just discarded the fact that Hiashi was to be called '-sama,' not '-san.'

"As I was saying, you're name is Tenten?" Hiashi asked. Tenten nodded. "Well, I would like to ask a question. It may be personal to you, but it is an answer that _I_ must know," Hiashi breathed out, "What is your relationship with my nephew, Neji?"

Neji coughed out of surprise and Tenten's eyes widened. "Relationship?" Tenten thought. Then she remembered. Number 1: Sex slave, Number 2: Sparring partner, Number 3: Girlfriend. Out of the three options, she wanted to say option number on the most.

Looking at Neji's reaction towards Hiashi, she could tell that he really respected him. However, if she picked option number one, Neji would most definitely murder her during a spar and say it was an accident. She couldn't risk her life, so she picked option number two. "Spa-" Tenten was cut off.

"Girlfriend," Neji said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, you all were expecting Tenten to get a new wardrobe. Keep in mind that this is only part one to that specific chapter title. Please review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

By : Kikitare

Disclaimer : (6) Naruto belongs to the person who created it. Who is not me.

Dedicated : RedHotPhoenix, Tsucaten, all my reviewers and readers and many more :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reason (1) : Chapter (6)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten gaped at Neji in awe. He had just said that she was his girlfriend. Was Neji in his right mind?! How could he? How could he have said that? "N-neji…" Tenten whispered softly.

"Neji, is this true?" Hiashi asked seriously. Tenten was silent, partly due to the fact that a cold, rebellious bastard had just announced that she was his girlfriend. How dare he say that without confirming it with her? The thought alone made her boil inside.

Neji rose to look up at Hiashi and smirked. "Does it look like I'm lying, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked while putting an arm around Tenten's waist and pulling her closer. Hiashi thoroughly examined Tenten and Neji's faces. Tenten was struggling a bit, so Neji whispered, "Damnit Tenten, just play it cool." Tenten just glared at Neji and starting fidgeting, trying to escape from his arms. But this only made Neji's hold on her tighten.

"Listen, if you want to serve me for the rest of your life, be my guest," Neji whispered, commanding all of Tenten's attention, "But, if you want to get out of this situation, you'll just have to play along." Tenten sighed deeply. Neji's threat won over her rebellious actions.

"Fine, I'll play along," Tenten whispered back. She closed her eyes and thought of all the things young couples did. Kissing, hugging, giggling, laughing, cuddling, and loving glances towards each other were all she could think of. Okay Tenten, it's time to put your acting skills to the test.

Tenten smiled warmly at Hiashi, "Of course I'm his girlfriend." She wrapped both of her arms around Neji in an embrace, and reluctantly placed her head on his shoulder. 'Heh who knew Tenten could flirt? Good job Tenten,' Neji thought as he laid his head on hers.

Hiashi nodded his head, "Very impressive Neji. And here I thought my nephew would always be a bachelor. I would very much enjoy having your girlfriend over for dinner. Make sure she is in formal attire. Until then, my nephew Neji. You are dismissed." Hiashi turned around, stood up and opened another sliding door and entered through.

A few seconds after Hiashi left the room, Tenten sighed deeply. "Thank god for all those acting lessons," Tenten said, turning to Neji. Neji looked as if he were petrified. "Neji?" Tenten asked, waving her hand in front of Neji's face. Tenten grinned mischievously, since Neji still hadn't replied to her call, the only thing she could do to knock him back into reality was to slap him. Unfortunately for Neji, Tenten wasn't feeling to generous. If she was going to slap him, she was going to slap him as hard as she could. And that's exactly what she did.

"Damnit Tenten, what the hell was that for?" Neji howled while rubbing his red cheek. Tenten stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. Neji would have found this action of retaliation cute, except for the fact that he had been slapped hard. The cold, hard fact that a girl had slapped him hard. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I shove it back in," Neji growled.

Tenten frowned, "Gawd, what's with the attitude? Geez, honestly, tell me. What crawled up your ass?" That was it; Neji had enough of her smart-ass comments and actions. He jumped on her and pinned her down. Neji grabbed both of her hands and pinned them up above her head with one of his hands. "H-hey, Neji. W-what are you doing?" Tenten asked, stuttering. 'Shit, he's not planning on…doing _that_ is he?!' Tenten thought.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten repeated. Neji glared at her seriously, making her shut up. 'No, Neji wouldn't do _that_ to her, would he? He wasn't _that_ barbaric… Or was he?' Tenten thought. If only she had her weapons with her. Then the thought hit her; she did have her weapons with her! If only she could loosen up at least one of her hands.

"Tenten. I have something to tell you," Neji said seriously. Neji sighed, knowing the condition of his current situation. He had just told Hiashi that Tenten was his girlfriend. He knew the reason why Hiashi wanted to have Tenten over for dinner. He wanted to test her.

Tenten looked at him, "Yeah, I'm listening."

"You might not approve of what I am about to are just going to tell you, Tenten," Neji said seriously. "However, you are just going to have to comply. You have no choice."

Confused, Tenten tilted her head to her side. "No option? Is it that serious?" Tenten asked.

Neji slapped his head. "Just listen Tenten. Do you know the reason why Hiashi wanted to have you come over for dinner?" Neji got off of Tenten and said down in Indian pose. Tenten repeated the action.

Tenten pondered on the thought. Sighing deeply, Tenten replied, "Probably because you opened your big fat mouth and declared that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. By the way, why the hell did you say that Neji?"

Tenten grinned, looking at Neji's serious facial expression, "Hah! Don't tell me you've fallen for me already." Neji opened his mouth to reply, but Tenten interrupted by reaching up and pinching both of Neji's cheeks. "You're too cute, Neji Hyuuga. But unfortunately for you, I don't feel the same about you," Tenten said, grinning goofily.

Neji brushed Tenten's hands off of his face, "Tenten, first of all. This is a serious situation we're in. And second of all, I have not fallen for you."

"Yet," Tenten added, grinning evilly.

"Pft, keep dreaming, Tenten," Neji said, smirking. After a few moments, Neji added, "It'll be _you_ who falls for _me_ first."

Tenten frowned, then grinned evilly, "Want to bet?"

Neji was silent, the smirked at Tenten, "Sure, be ready to loose, Tenten. Keep in mind that I'm the heartthrob, and you're not."

Tenten took this as an insult and gasped in annoyance, "Well, fine Hyuuga. We-w-well just see who wins."

Neji chuckled, "Heh, nice comeback Tenten."

Tenten glared at Neji, unable to find another comeback due to the fact that she was embarrassed. "S-shut up, Neji," Tenten said, scoffing.

Neji leaned against a wall, staring at her and smirked, "Embarrassed?"

Tenten's eyes widened, "N-no," noticing that she was stuttering, she cleared her throat, "I mean, no."

Neji walked towards her. Once she noticed that he was walking towards her, for every step that he took that brought him closer to her, she took a step that brought her farther away from him. However, she soon backed up into a corner. Nowhere to go, Neji just a few paces away; she was doomed to embarrassment forever.

"Heh, you're back up to the wall now Tenten. How'd you get cornered there?" Neji asked, smirking.

Tenten cleared her throat again. Neji's face was just a few inches away from hers. "H-how'd I get cornered here?" Tenten asked, then an idea hit her, "How did I get cornered here? That's a stupid question to ask, don't you think, Hyuuga? Well, I got cornered here because you kept on walking forward. Using my _common _sense, I had walk backwards so you wouldn't hit me. Honestly, someone would think you were a blind old man, walking right into me. Maybe you should get glasses Hyuuga. I do see that your eyes are getting a bit cloudy in some areas." Her speech left him speechless. 'Huzzah, Tenten. 1 point for you!' Tenten thought victoriously.

Neji smirked and walked closer. Tenten's eyes widened, his face was about less than an inch away. "What are you doing, Neji?" Tenten asked, showing evidence of paranoia. Neji took advantage of this and replied, "Well, doctor Tenten, as you said, I need glasses. I can't see where I'm going. I can only go forward."

Tenten's line of sight led her to see Neji's lips. They were coming closer, and closer with every move he made. Tenten gulped down hard, trying to find any excuse to get out of her current situation with Neji. "Well, I guess I should go get some glasses for you then," Tenten said, trying to slip through.

Neji noticed her hidden motives and immediately placed both of his hands on both sides of her shoulders, therefore limiting any movement Tenten could make to get away. He would have his sweet revenge on her, and have a little fun. He hadn't had any amusing moments since ever.

"Neji, move your hands," Tenten said, looking into Neji's own eyes.

"No," was Neji's simple reply.

Tenten glared at Neji, "What? No? Move, Neji."

"No. I don't want to," Neji said, moving his face even closer to hers. Tenten could feel his breath on her ear. Tenten gasped, it gave her a tingly feeling inside; a foreign feeling that was completely new to her. "So, how do you feel with my being this close?" Neji asked, enjoying her reaction. He pressed his body onto hers. Tenten shuddered.

Tenten faced Neji and noticed he was smirking, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Neji's smirk widened a bit, "Your torture is my pleasure."

Tenten was silent for a while. 'It's okay, Tenten, he's just playing with you. … Oh FUCK it! That Neji's going to get it!' Tenten thought, outraged. Tenten stomped on Neji's foot as hard as she could. Neji jumped up and howled in pain. "That's for being such a jerk to me, Hyuuga!" Tenten shouted. "Pull off another stunt like that… And I'll make sure I turn you into a woman, you hear? Jerk," Tenten said, venting her anger by throwing her hidden kunai at the limping Neji.

Once Tenten was out of kunai, she left the room, leaving a bloody Neji lying on the ground. "Did I overdo it?" Tenten thought out loud. "Hah hah! As if, this is Neji Hyuuga we're talking about." After Tenten had walked more than 89 pace, she was lost yet again. She was lost in yet another endless hallway. "Gah! Why does this always happen to me?" Tenten said, depressed.

"Excuse m-me? Are y-you… Cousin N-neji's girlfriend? T-tenten?" A shy voice called out. Tenten turned around to see a girl who looked like she was around her age. She had the same white, blank eyes as Neji and Hiashi did. Were they relatives?

Tenten nodded, "Yes. I-I mean no! Me? The girlfriend of that f'ed up bastard? Pft, yeah right."

The other girl's face fell, "So y-you aren't Cousin N-neji's girlfriend?"

Tenten nodded again, "Yes, but my name is Tenten. Who are you?"

The young girl's eyes met Tenten, "H-hinata H-hyuuga. N-neji is my cousin."

Tenten was confused. Neji had a cousin? Well, apart from the attitude differences, they did kinda look alike. If Neji and Hinata were cousins… That only meant that Hiashi was Neji's uncle? After all, it did seem like Neji really respected that guy and Hiashi did call Neji his nephew.

"So, Hinata. Can you help me to the exit? I have to go somewhere," Tenten asked while smiling.

Hinata smiled back, "Of course. I'll come with you and we'll drive there."

Tenten grinned. 'This Hinata girl was really accommodating, and she seemed really nice too,' Tenten thought. "Ok, thanks Hinata," Tenten said, grinning widely.

On the way to the exit, a conversation lead it's way to Neji's family history. "So, Hinata, what's up with Neji? I mean, why does he seem so cold, and distant… And so bitchy?"

Hinata flinched at Tenten's description of her cousin.

"T-tenten, cousin N-neji's really a good person. H-he's had a horrible childhood and past. F-father and I-i were hoping that h-he'll find that special person to melt the lock that brings so much pain to h-him. That's when I overheard that-" Hinata was interrupted.

"You mean you were that girl who said, 'Yes, Hiashi-sama.'?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded. "So that means that Hiashi is your father, and you're his daughter!" Tenten exclaimed. "But if you live here, and if Hiashi lives here, why is Neji here?"

Hinata smiled, "W-we're all family, welcome to the Hyuuga Mansion."

Tenten grinned at Hinata, "Thanks. This… Is a pretty big place for just 3 people though."

"Well, w-we have maids, cooks, many hallways. Which y-you probably already know," Hinata said, giggling.

"Ah hah hah, about that…" Tenten said, scratching her head sheepishly, "I didn't know where I was, so I got lost. Heh. Anyway, what were you saying about Neji's past?"

Hinata looked down solemnly. "Cousin N-neji has been through a lot. Cousin N-neji lost both of h-is parents when h-he was only a child." Tenten's face saddened, knowing the pain that Neji felt. However, she kept quiet, wanting to hear the rest of the story. "H-his father's life was taken in exchange for m-my father's. H-his mother abandoned h-him soon after h-he was born. Ever since h-his father's life was taken, h-he's been so… Cold," Hinata said.

Tenten's eyes wandered around, the only thought in her head was, 'so… Cold.' Tenten kept her eyes on the sight in front of her. She did not look to her left, nor to her right. "I know the pain Neji feels. It's a pain that will always locked deep within the heart. He can never forget it, even if someone special melts his heart. It's a pain that he'll have to heal himself," Tenten said.

Hinata looked at Tenten. "Y-you have experienced such an event as well, T-tenten?" Hinata asked. Tenten didn't answer, but Hinata knew the answer. "Well, I-I guess that makes y-you and cousin N-neji a better match!" Hinata said cheerfully. "Oh! T-tenten, we've reached the exit door."

Tenten grinned at Hinata, "Thanks."

Hinata opened the fancy, cedar wood door and Tenten gasped. "Wow! A Limosine! That thing's huge!"

Hinata laughed nervously, "Hehe, well, come on, w-we have to go." Hinata grasped Tenten's hand and lead her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked.

Hinata smiled at Tenten, "W-we're going shopping! Cousin N-neji's bride to be has to have pretty clothes!"

Tenten halted, "B-B-B-B-BRIDE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know you all were expecting Tenten to get a new wardrobe. Keep in mind that this is only part two to that specific chapter title. Please review :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
